Time is Precious
by QueenDisney201
Summary: Emma isn't just a normal nine year old girl. Emma was chosen to be the next Ladybug. It was great, until one day, when she was babysitting her younger brothers. One Akuma was able to change her life forever. A trip back in time teaches her how precious time is.
1. The Traveller

**I've been arguing with myself about what kind of Miraculous Ladybug story I should do. So I've picked two. This one is inspired by other amazing time travelling stories that I have read and my other story is going to be a secret. It may not come out until my six week holiday, because I'll actually be free from school.**

 **All criticism welcome.**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"Hugo, don't touch that!" I yelled, "You might get hurt." Just as I was about to stop Hugo from pushing the TV over, Louis playfully tackled me to the ground. Why did mum and dad always dump these two losers on me? "You guys are more annoying than those two terrible twins, who got akumatized last week."

Chat Noir and I spent all night fighting those two. They were twins who were akumatized on their birthday because nobody bought them separate gifts. The hard part about them was that they were both holding the akumatized object together and they'd shoot lasers from their free hands, forcing people to stay stuck together. They were obviously gunning for me, but I was able to dodge every attack. The Akuma did force me to fall off of a twenty foot building. At that point in time, I wasn't really confident in using my yo-yo; even after all of the lessons I was given. Chat Noir, being the gentleman that he is, caught me by my wrist and took me to safety. The Terrible Two saw this extremely quickly and shot at us, making us joint by our hands. That part wasn't too bad. Being stuck to Chat Noir was a dream come true. I almost didn't want to capture the Akuma; however, just like mum always say when I drown on about Chat Noir 'The safety of Paris is more important than your love life'.

Those two were pretty annoying, but my younger brothers were worse.

I instantly regretted talking about my job, when Louis eyes lit up with a mysterious gleam.

"Well, if we're worst than an Akuma," Even though he was the youngest, Hugo caught on to what Louis was saying, surprisingly quickly and carried on for his brother.

"Then Ladybug will have to catch us" Two emerald eyes stared into my handbag.

My brothers would always find any excuse to make me transform, but I would find any excuse not to transform. I hated tiring Tikki for no reason, but mum always made sure that I was carrying cookies or something sweet. She taught me to always be prepared for every situation.

I looked down at my red Kwami with a pleading look. She completely understood how manipulating they could be. They once persuaded her to fly up to dad's secret stash of candy on top of his wardrobe.

It was easy for Hugo to get away with everything because he was four and his baby blue eyes sparkled when you looked into them. Louis was seven and hardly that cute anymore, so he had to develop a strategy that worked everytime.

Blame me.

That's what he does every time.

For example, last week, Louis, somehow, managed to find a hammer and break mum's china figurine. When mum found out, she was so furious, that I thought that her stare was going to kill all of us. She lined us up like army men talked to us one by one. Hugo was only a one year old at the time; therefore it was impossible for him to pick up a hammer, without falling. As soon as mum went to talk to Louis, he instantly blamed me, saying that 'Emma broke it when she turned into Ladybug inside of the house'

He knew mum hated that. I was grounded for two and a half months and Louis got to eat ice cream after dinner.

"Fine you little brats, but this is the last time that I'm going to do this," I said, pointing at them with a frustrated look on my face. Tikki flew out of my bag and nodded at me "Tikki, spots on!" I exclaimed.

Secretly, I loved transforming, but I'd never admit it to them or they'd make me transform every day.

The surge of energy flowing through my body made me feel invincible. My every nerve and bone was filled with power and intensity. I always wished that I could keep that feeling forever, but I only get to experience it when I have to go on patrol or when everyone is in danger.

I winked at the boys before closing my eyes and letting Tikki take over.

My transformation was the same every time. I'd twirl around with my arms covering my eyes, while red lights surrounded me. My arms would slowly move to reveal my red and black Ladybug mask and my eyes were an even lighter shade of blue. I'd move from my eyes to my unruly hair, combing it through my finger. When I got to the end, the tips of my hair would glow and would dye it red, mixing perfectly with my golden blonde hair. I'd pop my hip out to the left, whilst stretching my arms out, letting my wrists hang down. After I lifted my wrists back up, my suit would begin to cover me starting from my fingertip, running up my shoulder, and ending at my feet. When my transformation was finalized, I would complete two back handsprings and a side aerial, before posing with my hand on my hip and holding my other in front of me in a fist.

Hugo sat, dumbfounded, with his mouth wide open. I strolled smugly over to him and closed his mouth for him. Louis was in the same state, but he was more in control of himself. I smiled sweetly at them both, to show them that I was still their older sister and not a stranger. They both came over to me and expected my suit and asking me what my yo-yo does. I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining how it works. Then they wanted to role play and I almost died right there and then.

"Ok, Hugo and I are Akumas and we are winning. Your only chance to beat us is to use your lucky charms." As if on cue, Hugo began jumping up and down, screeching like a banshee and Louis kicked me in the shin and joined Hugo. I sighed and called for my Lucky Charm.

Rope.

Thank you Tikki, you beautiful Kwami.

I quickly lassoed them before they could cause permanent damage to our house and end up blaming me for everything that happened. They squealed with laughter as I tied them up. They gave up and handed me the 'Akumatized object' (a spoon that Hugo found on the floor) and I de-evilized it. Luckily my Lucky Charm cleaned up all of the mess that was made.

Louis jumped up and hauled me outside. He took out his camera- that he got for his birthday- and took pictures of me. At first I was slightly surprised, but I got used to the flashing lights and I even posed a little bit, like running my hands through my hair to make it look messy. Sometimes Hugo and Louis came to join me so that they could show their friends.

When Louis was on the tenth picture, we heard a scream a few blocks way. I hurriedly ushered the boys back into our house, telling them to stay there unless Chat Noir or I told them to move. Part of me thought that they were going follow my directions, but I knew that Louis would probably run outside to take pictures and Hugo would go along with his older brother.

"Louis, listen to me." I said sternly, looking deep into his eyes, "I need you to be careful. Last time, I couldn't help you in time and you ended up with a broken leg. You have to be responsible for your actions." His eyes became glassy.

"But I want to help you. You could get hurt too." His face was full of sorrow

"I can't get hurt too bad. At the worst, a few scrapes and bruises. Tikki helps me, but you don't have a Kwami to protect you. You could end up in hospital or you could even-" I cut of my sentence and let my head fall, tears dripping onto my lap, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lose you because of some stupid pictures. This could be dangerous." I dragged him into my body and rested my head in his hair. Hugo came and hugged us too, even though he had no idea how serious this was. "I love you guys, so please be careful. I'll see you soon

My legs carried me away to the location to find Chat Noir already fighting the Akuma. After he noticed me, he kicked the Akuma away and jumped up to accompany me.

"Hey there Kitty cat. Sorry that I was late. Some kids wanted some pictures and you know that I cannot resist being in front of a camera," I said, joking around with him. Though it was true that I love being in front of cameras. Mum says that I get it from dad. He even took me to watch some people modelling mum's designs (I got to model some clothes too).

"It's ok, bug," he gently elbowed me and I promised not to wash that arm ever again, "Looks like this Akuma can teleport to other places and through time." I huffed and tried to look for a way to beat this tricky situation, when I heard my earrings beeping.

The first warning.

I raised my hand to cover the missing black dot, but Chat Noir had already noticed.

"You need time to recharge. I'll distract him, while you make an escape." Before I could protest, Chat Noir had already started fighting. I noticed that the fight was moving quickly towards my house, so I knew I had to act fast.

After landing in an alley way and detransforming, I realized that, for the first time, I didn't have any treats for Tikki to eat. I had to make a quick detour to my house, take the boys somewhere safe and kick some Akuma butt!

I was in front of my house when I suddenly saw Chat Noir slam against the wall and onto the floor. Suddenly, I forgot all about what I was planning to do and I pushed all of my attention towards my injured partner (and crush!). I grabbed his arm and hauled him up. He leaned against a wall, exhausted and in pain.

"A-are y-you ok? I saw you get thrown into a wall and I wanted to make sure you were alright," I said, blushing and brushing my hair behind my ear.

No matter how much time I spent with Chat, I could not get a hold of myself. Whenever he looks at me with his striking blue eyes or runs his hand through his dark brown hair, I just freeze up. As Ladybug, I can joke around with him and even flirt sometimes. Though as soon as I turn back into Emma and he talks to me, I basically get a heart attack.

I started to like him when he saved me from the first Akuma attack. It was a boy named Daniel, who I found out, had a huge crush on me. He asked me out after class finished, but I politely declined because Daniel was the school bully and I didn't want to sit by and watch whilst he tortured innocent kids. Plus he was a huge jerk, saying things like 'You'd be lucky to go out with me'. Shocked and offended, I said that he was a bully with a heart of stone. Obviously, he did not like that and ended up getting Akumatized. Guess who the first person he went for was? A stone monster came smashing through the classroom door and almost immediately grabbed me. My purse, along with Tikki, was left behind. I tried to reason with him, but it seemed like his brain was made of rocks too. He climbed up to the peak of the Eiffel Tower, Dangling me by my legs. And as soon as I thought that it couldn't get any worse, he dropped me. I watched as the sky moved further away and the ground moved closer. Before I could even scream, a pair of arms was tightly wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see the most handsome person that I have ever seen in my life.

I've liked him ever since.

After realizing that it was me, Chat's eyes seemed to widen and sparkle. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by The Traveller teleporting rubble above us. Chat wounded his arm around my waist and, using his cat reflexes, he jumped out of the way.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Chat Noir asked, kneeling above me. I knew that I wasn't completely uninjured, but I hardly felt any different, until I felt the pounding pain in my left shoulder. It was definitely broken. I rubbed my arm, telling Chat that it was broken. "Don't worry. As soon as Ladybug shows up, I'll get you to a hospital.

I bit my lower lip anxiously and looked down. There was no way that I was going to transform and risk further harm. I doubted Tikki would let me fight anyway.

"Hello, Emma," I looked up to see The Traveller smiling villainously at me. Chat stood protectively in front of me (making me swoon), but the Akuma teleported him into a bin that was in a nearby alleyway. He continued to walk slowly and menacingly towards me and all I could do was shuffle, panicked, into a wall. The pain started to overwhelm me and my vision became blurry.

I looked over to my house to see Louis and Hugo standing at the doorstep. Hugo was shouting at the Akuma, trying to run at him.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled, trying to get out of Louis strong hold. I could tell that he had to use all of his strength to stop himself from attacking The Traveller too.

The Traveller only smirked at the child's screams of protest and only came closer to me. He knelt down and stared into my eyes. As he got closer, I sunk further into the ground.

I looked to my right to see Chat, but he looked different. He had anger deep in his eyes and his whole body was clenched. Chat Noir bared his teeth and charged towards the Akuma. He was not holding back at all and I feared that he would hit him with everything he had.

"Chat, stop!" I pleaded. He looked really shocked, but he stopped in his tracks. The Traveller only smiled and narrowed his eyes at me. I had to say or do something to save everyone, but my body was stiff and my mouth was dry. The pain in my arm had settled, but I still desperately needed medical assistance. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked, without taking a single breathe.

The Traveller laughed and bent down. He lifted up my chin, turning my face left and right. I blushed and tried to get out of his reach, though it was a useless attempt, since he refused to let go. Chat Noir let out a warning growl and stepped forward. The Akuma knew he was going to attack, so he decided to use me to stop him. He squeezed my broken shoulder and pushed it back, making me shriek in pain. Black dots fogged up my vision. When he finally stopped torturing me, I looked down at my shoulder and saw blood staining my shirt. I looked at Chat and silently told him to stay back. He nodded, putting up his hands in front of him, surrendering.

"You're a smart girl," The Traveller said, "but you're stupid," he hissed at me. I had no idea what he was talking about. "You always try to save everyone. You think that they will be safe just because you said so. Guess what? I say that they won't be safe as long as I'm here." My eyes widened when I saw who he was talking about.

"Louis, run, now!" I screamed at him. Louis, terrified, grabbed Hugo's hand and tried to run, but The Traveller shot out his hand and teleported more debris in front of them. "How could you terrorize two little kids? Are you sick in the head?" I asked angrily. My Ladybug instincts took control and I jumped onto The Traveller, temporarily distracting him. "Chat, get them out of here, please."

Chat sprinted as fast as he could and scooped the kids into his hands. Before I could tell him to take them somewhere safe, The Traveller violently shoved me off of his shoulder and onto the hard concrete. He quickly activated another portal, taking Louis and Hugo away. I looked around to see where he made them land, but there were no exit portal around. They could be anywhere.

"No." I single tear escaped my eye.

He laughed maniacally and moved his hands to Chat Noir. He got ready in his fighting stance, but little did he know, that would not help at all.

I gasped at the sight of a semi-truck being dropped onto Chat Noir.

All I heard was a scream coming from my own mouth.

Everyone I needed was gone. Everyone that I loved was gone.

The Traveller turned back to me, smiling again. "Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." I bared my teeth and scrunched up my face at his smug look, "You're useless without your little powers. Without your 'lady luck' you can never defeat me." My jaw dropped, when I realized what he was saying. He somehow found out I was Ladybug. But how? "Your earrings make it very obvious. I could kill you right now, take your earrings and rule this worthless world. Though, what is the fun in that? Tell you what, let's make a deal. Your brothers aren't dead. I just sent them somewhere back in time. If you can manage to survive a couple of days in the past with them, I'll come back and you can get the first hit. If you win, I'll let you and your dear partner live. If you lose, well, it's quite obvious what I'll do."

"What if I don't accept?" There had to be a way around this. Maybe I could grab my brothers when he opens the portal and defeat him now.

"Then you, your worthless brothers and you partner will all die without trial. So, do you accept?" He stretched out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. My mind tried to find a different way out of this.

I looked over at Chat, who was laying, unconscious, under the truck. If I want to save him, then I have to shake this lunatic's hand.

"Fine, we have a-" My hand was a centimetre away from his, when somebody cried my name. It was a loving and caring voice. A voice that I had been listening to since I was born. The Ladybug before me.

What would she think of me, if she found out that my brothers were lost somewhere in time and my partner was almost dead? She'd be so disappointed in me.

Soft, delicate arms wrapped around my lower torso and gentle whimpers came from behind me. My mum's tears wet my shirt and she held me tighter. I turned around and cried into my mum's shoulder. When we finally finished, mum caressed my cheek, lovingly.

"I always knew that this would happen again. I just didn't know when." I gave her a confused look, but I didn't pry for any answers. "Don't worry. I know that you're scared, but your brothers need you and so does Chat Noir." I couldn't stop a stray tear run down my cheek at the thought of Chat "I know for a fact that you are strong enough to handle this." She edged me to The Traveller, gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped back.

"Now that the soppy part is over, do we have deal?" The Traveller said, sounding angrier this time. He stabbed his hand into the air in front of me.

After looking back at mum, I hesitantly grasped his hand and shook it. The Traveller tightened his grasp pulled me towards himself. I tried and struggle to get out of his grip, but the sight in front of me. Golden swirls started to spiral and weave together above his head. My eyes widened and the yellow reflected off of my eyes.

"When you go through here, you will see your brothers, but it looks like they are getting themselves in a lot of trouble." The Traveller pointed to the portal and I saw my brothers talking to a stranger. He was holding Louis arm and patting Hugo head. "You'd better be quick." He walked up behind me and shoved me in.

I was engulfed in darkness.

I was going back in time.

I just hope I survive.

 **I hope you guys like this new story because it took me like one and a half weeks to do this.**

 **If you haven't already, check out my other Miraculous Ladybug story called Sly Chat.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you guys next time.**

 **And remember.**

 **Spots on,**

 **Claws out.**


	2. Familiar

**YAY! I finally finished, after *checks watch* far too long. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had about six tests and assessments and there's still so many more to do.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, just my OC's**

A bright flash of light blinded me as I was violently thrown onto the stone, cold cement of an eerie alleyway. Thankfully I didn't land on my bad arm, instead I was dropped onto my back, but my head crashed against the solid ground. Closing my eyes, I wished that the intense pain would soon go away, yet the burning feeling in my skull continued to ache. Slowly, I raised my hand up to touch the back of my head and immediately saw red.

Blood.

I grabbed the wall and struggled to pull myself off of the floor to try and regain balance. It took some time until I finally managed to stand up, though I still stumbled when I tried to take a step. This wasn't my first time with a possible concussion, but it was my first time without my dad there to help me out. He had past experience dealing with major and minor injuries. Him being Chat Noir meant that, no matter what, he always had to make sure Ladybug was safe because she was the only one able to cure Akumas. Every time there was an attack, he was always at home, ready to help me with any damage that the battle caused.

This time, I was alone. Nobody to teach me or help me.

I took a second to let my eyes adjust to my surroundings, so that, hopefully, I could clear my head and be able to stand up straight. How was I suppose to save my brothers, my family, Paris and Chat Noir, if I couldn't even stand up without falling right back down again?

My thoughts were cut short by shouting coming from the street next to the side street. Still struggling, I got up as fast as I could, tripping a little as a passed around the corner.

I was shocked to find an older man, probably in his late thirties, trying to hold onto two little kids, both with familiar dark hair. Luckily, his back was facing me, so he didn't see me straight away, but like the idiot I was, I yelled at him to let them go. Then, I realized that I didn't have super powers to back me up this time.

When I saw the man let go of the smallest child, I was both relieved and confused. Was he really listening to a nine year old, when he could just as simply push me out of the way? I stepped back as he began go speak, though I was still kind of dizzy so I fell backwards.

"Hey there, are you okay?" He said, catching me. His voice seemed sweet and sincere, yet still sour and cold. As soon as I was back on both feet, I tried to get my arm out of this man's iron grip, but he refused to let me go.

I was starting to get scared, when I heard someone yell at my attacker.

"Let go of her, you big meanie!" I heard one of the kids yell in a voice that I knew all too well. Whilst the man wasn't looking, due to being distracted by the boy yelling at him, I swung my fist right into his jaw. I didn't know how hard I punched, but I knew it was hard enough to hear a satisfying crack. Without wasting any time, I picked up the smallest child, letting his legs wrap around my legs and supporting his back with my hand (just like how mum taught me how to hold Hugo). I grabbed the other, slightly older, boy's hand and ran as fast as I could.

Once I thought we were far enough, we stopped and caught our breath. I felt the adrenaline leave my body because the dizziness and the nausea returned as I fell down onto my hands and knees.

"Emma, are you okay?" Confused, I looked to see why this little kid would know my name, but confusion suddenly turned to relief, as my eye finally focused on the boys' faces.

"Louis! Hugo!" I grabbed both of them and used my moveable arm around both out them, encasing them into a warm, eager hug. At first, they didn't react - well, not physically - but I soon felt them relax into my arms.

Not too long later, we pulled away and I realized that tears were rolling down my face. Why wouldn't they be?! My brothers were safe and, most importantly, alive.

Before I could even utter a word of relief, a hand gripped my hair, forcing head back. What was once a painful annoying, soon turned to piercing agony as I let out the most ear-splitting screech that I have ever heard. The same grubby hand that had held me before covered me mouth.

"Thought you could get away from me?" He growled, jerking my head back more so that I was facing him, "If you scream, your brothers are dead, you hear me?" He threatened, slowly taking his hand away from my mouth and grabbed Louis and Hugo's arms.

Not even five seconds later, the strain that I felt on my hair was released and the boys' arms were freed from his grasp. I looked up, confused to see a girl in a defensive stance in front of us. She had familiar night blue hair in two pigtails - actually, everything about her seemed oddly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She roundhouse kicked him in the face and punched him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Satisfied with her win, she knelt down to my level. I felt her arms wrap round my shoulders and my waist as she tried to help me up, but my legs gave up and I slumped against her instead.

"Hey," even her voice sounded recognizable, "I know you're tired, but you've got to stay awake. Once I get you to a hospital and the doctors check you over, you can sleep all you want. Are your parents-" All of a sudden her arms were ripped away from me and a crashed to the ground with a groan.

The girl had her arms constructed against her torso by two bigger, stronger arms. Why couldn't this guy just leave us alone?

"This time, none of you are gettin' away!" He yelled, holding the older girl tighter, causing her to struggle more, "Stop moving! Look around, there's nobody here to save you"

A hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it backwards, not only making him release the girl, but also making shout in pain.

"Except for me." A younger, kind but firm, voice said to him. The boy, who the voice belonged to, caught his other arm, locking them both behind the man's back. After gaining her breath, the girl made a solid fist and sent a clean right rook right at his face, knocking him out.

It took me a while to realize that my mouth was open in pure shock. Two kids, who assumed were at least fifteen, had just taken down a grown man. Well, I'm nine and I take down super villains. But I had Miraculous power in my side, these guys didn't.

I stopped mentally arguing with myself (Because I was determined that only crazy people do that) when a hand reached down to lightly grab mine.

"Can you stand up?" The boy asked me, though his voice sounded gentler. I nodded, obviously lying as I lent against the nearest wall.

Whilst the girl fussed over Hugo and the boy crouched to Louis' height, I took some time to really get a look at them and figure out why I felt so comfortable around them.

It was probably because they reminded me of my parents so much. I mean, they were like carbon copies of them, but younger.

The girl had my mum's hair and eye colour, plus her pigtails were identical to the way my mum styled my hair when she was feeling lazy. The smile that I had seen so many times was plastered on her. She smelt sweet, like my mum' pastries and sweets that she always made for us to try.

The boy was blonde with green eyes, my father's most eye catching features. Something was different between this boy and my dad though. The way he was smiling at Louis was more... Sad. My dad's smile was more heartfelt and relieved. Maybe he just felt pitiful for the three kids who were just attacked.

The thought of me being attacked brought pain to my shoulder and my head, making me wince, which also turned the older kids' attention to me.

"Adrien, she's barely conscious," she said, worried, cupping my cheek with her soft, warm hands. My eyes widened at the memory of my mum doing the same thing before I was teleported and I couldn't stop the tears before they fell down my face. Her face softened when she heard a whimper escape my mouth. "Please, don't cry. You'll be fine, ok? We'll get you and your brothers away from here, then you'll be safe, but you need and ambulance first," she nodded lightly before turning to my brothers.

"What are your names?" She asked Louis because, frankly, I wasn't ready to talk right now, especially with all those thoughts flying round my mind.

"I'm Louis, this is Hugo and that's our older sister Emma," he said, not looking up even once. The girl still smiled at him.

"Well, my name's Marinette and that's Adrien." She pointed to the boy who was on the phone.

Now this was creepy! Two teenagers who, not only looked just like my parents, but had the same names as them too. Calm down, Emma. Maybe it's just a coincidence; there are lots of 'Marinettes' and 'Adriens' around the world. I did always like to test my theories though.

"What about your last names?" I whispered, hardly loud enough for them to hear. Marinette moved closer to me, holding me up against the wall before answer me question.

"My one is Dupain-Cheng and Adrien's last name is Agreste." I started feeling sick, more sick than I was before. There was no way.

My vision started to double as I heard sirens in the distance. Marinette was talking to my but I couldn't figure it out.

All the words mixed together in my head.

I felt myself lean into Marinette more, slowly becoming weaker.

"Mum...dad?" I managed to mutter.

Then, to the second time today, darkness completely surrounded me.

 **Ouch! Emma got really hurt and confused this chapter. Sorry that it was kind of short, I'll try to write more next time.**

 **How will this affect her on chapter three of…**

 **TIME IS PRECIOUS!**


End file.
